


Our Hearts Were Ringing

by Lastavica



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Best Friends, Episode: s07e13 White Orchids, Extended Scene, F/M, Family, Feels, Friendship, Home, Honeymoon, I Cant Deal With Their Cuteness, Joyful, Love, Marriage, Nature, One Shot, Peace, Post White Orchids, Post-Season/Series 07, Post-Wedding, Romance, Season/Series 07, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastavica/pseuds/Lastavica
Summary: Pure happiness at Jane and Lisbon's wedding.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Kudos: 25





	Our Hearts Were Ringing

**Author's Note:**

> Starts from the end scene of White Orchids...

It was a while before the newlyweds rejoined the party. Patrick didn't want to let go of Teresa. Everyone, everything else could have disappeared and he wouldn't have cared. But eventually, his wife said they should go back so they did. Taking their time, they walked hand in hand along the grass beside the pond and admired the stars. Patrick let out a genuine chuckle which made Teresa laugh too. For a moment they giggled together in disbelief that any of this was real and that it was theirs.

Cheers erupted when the couple reappeared in the mix. Hugs, fist bumps, well wishes and kisses on cheeks all washed over Patrick like dream. He didn't have a drink or feel the need to dance or talk with anyone. Teresa and their new little world was all that mattered to him, all he could focus on. He just kept close to her, letting himself be led around the party, his arm wrapped around her shoulder or his hand on her waist. Every so often he kissed her and she kissed him back. All he could do was beam at her while she greeted and chatted with whoever they met. The only time they parted was for some joyous dancing with the team. He didn't join in but enjoyed the spectacle from a table. Teresa laughed with her friends, swishing playfully in her perfect dress. She made him laugh aloud when she really got into one song with Van Pelt and Wiley. He stole her back for a slow song, desperately happy to be holding her close again. He whispered in her ear and snuck the subtlest of belly rubs. She laughed and leaned into him. Patrick only smiled bigger.

It was very late when the last of the guests left. Unsurprisingly, among them were Stan and Jimmy, neither one fit to drive. Ever reliable, Cho had promised Stan's wife he'd get the boys back to the hotel. After ruckus goodbyes from her brothers and a straightfoward one from Cho, Teresa and Patrick watched the tail lights recede into the dark. The two walked back to the cabin and sat together on the porch steps. Beneath the string lights and flowers they held hands. When the sound of tires crunching gravel faded out of earshot, Patrick took a deep happy breath. Teresa let herself fall against his shoulder and wrapped his arm in hers. It was a perfect, cloudless night and she took in the lights and stars relfected in the pond.

"The water looks so magical." She said softly.

"It does." He agreed and kissed her hair.

Crickets filled the silence as they breathed in the peace of their new reality. The heavy plunk of a bull frog's croak joined the gentle nighttime chorus. Somewhere close an owl added his voice and bats chirped, darting above them. Settled close together, they listened to the night.

Just the three of them at the beginning of everything.

**Author's Note:**

> "Our hearts were ringing  
> In the key that our souls were singing  
> As we danced in the night  
> Remember how the stars stole the night away"
> 
> Man! They couldn't have picked a better song to end that show! *Goes and cries forever*


End file.
